


What We Need Now

by makuta_tobi



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: 2B isn't exactly a nurse, but 9S's injuries aren't going to heal themselves





	What We Need Now

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written smut, and I've never written smut between trans characters before, but this came to me in a dream and needed to be expressed. Sorry if you find anything weird about it, and as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated, they inspire me to write more!

9S backed up several steps, his pulse racing. In front of him, a Machine with long, whip-like arms was slowly approaching him, its arms flailing at high speed in an unpredictable way. He raised his arm to attempt a remote hack, but was struck from behind. A second, nearly identical Machine had appeared without him noticing, and was also flailing. To his left was a tall building with no exterior stairs, and no way to ascend. On his right, a large pit. He had been out scouting when 2B caught up to him. The two agreed to continue on together when a huge explosion ripped the two of them apart. 2B had vanished from his sight, and the new Machines had appeared before 9S could begin his search.

The second Machine came close again and he rolled out of the way, only to be struck by the flailing arms of the first. He tried to leap over them, but their wild attacks slammed him down to the ground, and he hit his head. His vision was slightly distorted by the attack and he tried to move back, but was whipped off his feet. Every attempt 9S made to stand or move was countered with a punishing series of strikes that knocked him off balance, and put more stress on his body. 9S raised his sword, hoping to block the attacks, and a few bounced off his weapon, but there were too many, and he was still beaten from side to side.

_ Is this seriously how this is going to end? _ 9S thought to himself as he was buffeted again and again.

From his right, near the hole from the explosion, several loud noises erupted that turned the attention of all 3 of the figures towards it. Something came soaring out and then dropped rapidly towards them. The thing hit the ground and 9S was once again knocked around. His head struck the hard ground and his systems closed down.

When 9S came back online, he was back at the Bunker. No one else was around him, but he was sat in his own bunk. He ran a quick diagnostic and found nothing glaringly wrong. The next thing he had to figure out was what happened. He still had his memories up until he blanked out, meaning this wasn't an upload, but was still his previous iteration, so somehow he had come back. None of this was making much sense, but he figured there had to be something. Just as he was about to stand up and try to find someone to demand answers, the door opened. 2B stood in the doorway, looking almost shocked to see him sitting up.

"I didn't expect you to be back just yet," she said, her soft voice carried through his ears and brought a sense of calmness to his whole body.

"What happened?" he asked without hesitation.

"I saved you," 2B said bluntly, "you were being knocked around too much, but I got the upper hand with a surprise maneuver they hadn't expected, and I destroyed them. Then I brought you back here."

The facts seemed to line up decently enough. The shape that had come from the hole could very likely have been 2B herself, attacking the Machines from above where, perhaps, their arms couldn't counter her as easily as they had him on the ground.

"You should be resting," 2B said, approaching him. 9S swallowed softly when she stopped in front of him. Forbidden emotions be damned, 2B was gorgeous, more beautiful than any other Android he had encountered. The clean whiteness of her hair was softer than any other, the near porcelain perfection of her skin, the small "imperfection" of her face, her mole, which made her so much more unique. He could barely contain himself, he felt as if his emotions were going to spill out of him at any moment and it took every ounce of self control to prevent that.

"What's the matter?" 2B tilted her head at him when he clenched his fists.

"Oh, uh, it-it's nothing," he murmured.

"I don't believe that for a second," she replied. 9S raised his head and stared at her. Everything about her was perfect.

Then, suddenly, she was kissing him. He had to think for a moment and play this second back over on his head. He was sure of it, he hadn't kissed her, 2B was kissing him. And if felt fantastic. Sparks flew in his head and his chest felt like it would explode from happiness. Her hands caressed his cheek and he leaned passionately into the kiss, hoping to experience more of her. But she pulled away from him, and left him breathless. The woman placed her hand on his chest and pushed him ever so slightly, and 9S took the hint, laying back down on his bunk. The woman sat on the edge, staring down at him and running her hand across his head, brushing the hair from his combat visor. Her lips shone a beautiful shade of pink that was so enticing, but he didn’t want to overstep his bounds. And so the two of them sat in silence for a while, staring at each other, neither of them daring to break the moment.

But it was 2B to finally make the next move. An almost out of place smirk crossed her face and she trailed her hand down his face, tracing his neck, and dragging down his front. Her dainty fingers circled each button on his outfit as her hand moved down his body, finally resting on his pubic area for a minute. 9S was shocked and didn’t know how to respond, and 2B remained silent for a moment, keeping her hand where it was, almost teasing him with its presence.

“Um, 2B-” he began, but she cut him off. Her hand moved down ever so slightly and forced his thighs apart, her fingers running between his legs and caressing him there. Something felt different in the way she touched him, but the tingles that overcame his whole body shoved that thought to the back of his mind. His head tilted back into his pillow as she rolled her palm between his legs, the pressure felt so good, and he let out an involuntary noise.

This seemed to please her, as 2B shifted and grabbed the waistband of his trousers. 9S sat up abruptly to see that smirk on her face just before she yanked the garment down. Not having much of a need for underwear, he was completely exposed without them. He tried to reach down to cover himself, but 2B caught his arm with her hand and stopped him. Her stimulation had done wonders, and his vulva was glistening wet with arousal. She ran her thumb over him, parting the lips with her digit and briefly seeing the swollen nub between them. Her thumb came to the place she had seen and gently rubbed in a circle, teasing him more. 9S raised his hips into her motion, trying to feel more of her. Her butterfly touches were driving him wild. 2B decided to give him more of what he wanted, unable to control her own desires, and pressed her face between his legs. Her tongue stroked against him and 9S let out a low moan in response, his hand coming up to dig into her hair.

The female android responded with a more vigorous motion, her tongue digging between his lips and rolling over his clit. 9S’s voice came out in heavy pants as she continued to pleasure him, his toes curling in his socks while he tried to get a good footing on the bed, his whole body trembling.

“T… 2B,” he managed to gasp out. The woman looked up at him, a trail of cum and saliva leading from her lips to his own sex. “I… I want to do it… to you. I want to make you feel good, too…”

“You don’t need to,” she protested.

“I don’t care about need, I… I want to. I want to do it to… to you, too.”

2B stared at him from behind her blindfold for a long while before nodding. She took a step back, off the bed, and dropped her dress from her body, then slowly stripped off her white leotard underneath. He took in the sight of her, and was taken aback when she shifted slightly, and he saw the extra appendage on her own body. But the lust took him over quickly, he didn’t care what parts her creators had given her. He wanted her. She approached him on the bed again, and he leaned forward, taking her length in his hand and stroking it. 2B smiled at him and he took the tip in his mouth. Her fist clenched the sheets as he did so, and she bit her lip, but beyond that, gave no reaction. He flicked his tongue over the tip of her cock, running it over the sensitive head and sucking her further into his mouth.

9S bobbed his head up and down on her shaft, sucking and stroking with one hand. Her body shook at his touch and she let out a few moans in response. She lay next to him as he worked on her, and shifted his leg up. He pulled his head back in surprise and was about to ask her what she thought she was doing, but her actions answered his question before it escaped his lips. She once again buried her face in his pussy, pulling him into her mouth. 9S moaned loudly, and took her back into his own hole at the same time. Each of them felt waves of pleasure flashing across their bodies as they rocked and sucked on each other. 2B run her tongue wide against his clit, and slipped 2 fingers inside of him. He responded by sucking her deeper into his mouth and grabbing her ass, pulling her closer.

She fucked her fingers into him, assaulting his whole system. Waves of ecstasy washed over 9S repeatedly, every time she thrust her fingers into him, he could feel himself edging closer to pure bliss. But he couldn’t quite reach it just yet, it seemed, as she pulled her fingers free from his hot core, and her cock from his lips, leaving dribbles of saliva running down his face. 9S sat up as 2B placed herself upright next to him. She reached forward and ran her thumb over his cheek, sliding her hand up and under his blindfold. She pushed it up to his forehead and stared into his eyes. They were glossed over with pleasure, and he searched her face for any sense of emotion or response. She pressed her lips to his again, and their tastes touched their own lips for the first time. She pulled her own combat visor off and leaned heavily on 9S, forcing him to once again lay down on the bed.

9S stared up into her eyes, their gazes locked on each other as she positioned herself, rubbing her tip against his soaked hole, grinding it on his clit. He bucked his hips up needily, and 2B gave into his silent request, pushing into him. The male android’s mouth dropped open as she stretched him, filling him full. His whole body trembled in response to the immense pleasure of having the one he admired, the woman he loved, becoming one with him. A tear formed in the corner of 9S’s eye, but there was no time to feel it, as 2B began rocking her hips in and out of him. Every time she did, it felt as if his brain was shutting down. He loved it, he loved feeling her fuck him into the bed. 2B lifted his legs a little and fucked into him deeper. He couldn’t hold back his voice, and he moaned her name as she slammed into him again.

Her whole body was warm and the heat from his body was almost unbearable, 2B felt as if she would melt into him, melding their bodies into one. It was so hot inside of him, and the feeling of his walls clenching her was driving 2B’s mind wild. She wanted to feel more of him, feel this forever. 9S moaning her name was only blanking her mind more. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck, and she quickened her pace, wanting to feel more of him.

2B grabbed 9S by the ass and leaned back, sitting down and forcing him to wrap his legs around behind her hips. He felt so compromised in this position, but he wanted her more than anything. He fucked himself on her cock, grinding and bouncing, his hands trying to find some purchase, some sanctuary, moving from the back of her head to the divot of her back where her spine was, he could feel a tension filling up his body. 2B could feel her own heat rising, and she dug one hand into his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. He moaned into her mouth, grinding faster on her cock, nearing his limit. He had to break the kiss as he was filled with ecstasy, he wrapped his limbs around her back tightly and fucked against her, nearly screaming as he came. She grabbed his hips and moved him as he did so, using him as her own release as she emptied inside of him, moaning his name as well, her hips bucking up into him.

9S opened his eyes, panting. He looked around bewildered. 2B stood up with a jolt from a chair near his bed, then visibly relaxed.

“I wasn’t sure when you would wake up,” she said softly. 9S’s face flushed.

“What just happened?” he asked shakily.

“You don’t remember? There were some enemies knocking you around too much, but I got the upper hand with a surprise maneuver they hadn't expected, and I destroyed them. I was doing some maintenance work a moment ago, I didn’t expect you to wake up so quickly.”

“O-oh,” he murmured, “I see.” Had it all just been a dream?

“I’m going to go debrief, but I will be back soon. Rest until then,” the order wasn’t harsh, but it was stern and he would heed it. The door opened with a hiss and 2B walked out. 9S watched after her and shifted, feeling an uncomfortable swelling in his pants. The male android shoved down his arousal and sighed. On his lips, he still tasted something. He sighed and absentmindedly wiped away some wetness from his inner thigh before laying down and rolling over, trying to fall back into sleep.


End file.
